Revealations
by LilySooz
Summary: When a strange new girl shows up at Hogwarts, Harry's whole world is turned upside down. Little does he know just how traumatic this change will be. His life will never be the same again! Please r&r and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1: At First Sight

Title: Revealations

Author: Lily Sue

Pairing: OFC/H, OFC/D, R/Hr, D/P.

Summary: When a strange and powerful girl transfers to Hogwarts, little does Harry know how much his life is about to change. When he finds out who she is his whole world turns upside down and nothing can ever put it back the way it was.

Rating: PG 13. Hey these are teenagers we're talking about!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry but I don't or any of the others.

A/N: Hey. My name is Lily, like Harry's mum. Cool, huh? Be nice and please please please review. I'd love to hear what you think. I couldn't put as much as I wanted into chapter one and I don't want to give to much away. But Lucius Malfoy and Hermione are going to have a VERY important role in the next chapter

**Chapter One: At First Sight**

The students were sitting impatiently in the Dining Hall waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to be over so they could eat.

"Come on," moaned Ron at the Gryffindor table. "I'm hungry. Why is this taking so long?"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "This is an important part of the first-years Hogwarts experience. We can't hurry it up just so you can fill your stomach."

"It's not that important 'Mione. And I'm starving."

Hermione looked shocked and was about to respond when Dumbledore's voice rumbled over the crowd.

"Thank you for baring with us. I know how difficult it might have been for some of you." Dumbledore didn't quite glance in the Weasley's direction but Ron got the point and sank down in his chair a bit. "Anyway, now that everyone is comfortably settled…"

BANG!

The door from the entrance hall opened and a dripping wet Professor McGonagall appeared clutching an equally sopping wet girl.

Across the hall, Draco sniggered.

"Who the hell is that? She looks like a drowned rat."

Ron looked at Harry and unknowingly echoed the Slytherins statement.

"Who's she? Did Hagrid lose another first year in the lake?"

"She looks to old to be a first year." Harry answered, staring at the girl. He couldn't seem to help it and he didn't know why. She hadn't once looked up and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. She had a magnetic presence that crackled on the air. Whispers swirled around her as McGonagal escorted her up to the teachers table.

"Maybe she's a transfer student," Hermione whispered. "It happens sometimes, I read about it once."

"She looks weird."

"Your just saying that 'cos she's holding up dinner."

"Yah, well." He grumbled.

The girl had reached the top of the Hall and McGonagall placed her on the stool, putting the Sorting Hat on her head. Everyone was looking at this strange new arrival in amazement. Everyone except McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I think the teachers must have been expecting her." Hermione concluded.

"What makes you say that?"

"Look none of the mare surprised."

It was true. Dumbledore had promptly sat back down, as if he didn't want to appear rude.

The Sorting Hat seemed to be taking its time with the new girl. A really long time. Had this ever happened before? The Sorting Hat appeared to be stumped.

"It hasn't taken this long to sort someone since, well, since you Harry." Fred butt in to the conversation.

"I wonder what it's thinking?" Harry mused…

* * *

The new girl's given name was in fact Hazel Jade, but because of her long black hair that shimmered like moonlight on a blackbirds wing she was nicknamed Raven. It suited her, even though it had been meant cruelly by her foster brother.She preferred it to her real name. That was a relic left behind from her old life when her parents had been alive. She preferred to forget that part of herself. It had been lost, killed the day her parents died. 

If she could have heard Harry's question she could have answered that what the Sorting Hat had in fact been whispering in her ear was an agony of indecision.

"Hmmm, tricky very tricky. I see enough courage to make Gryffindor proud. But there's anger here and the raw power that goes with that. So I'm going to have to put you in – SLYTHERIN!"

The usual cheer that accompanied the sorting of a new student into a house was noticeably absent from the Slytherin table as Raven made her way over to sit down.

Unshaken by this strange happening, Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands once.

"Welcome to Hogwarts old and new alike. I will not detain you any longer. Let the feast begin."

As the plates in front of them filled and the hall became noisy with the sounds of cutlery and chatter, the trio turned their gaze away from the Slytherin table.

"She's a Slytherin!" Harry couldn't explain why he felt so shocked and betrayed.

"So what?" Asked Hermione.

"Nothing…it's just…I thought she would be a Gryffindor…I just got that impression." Harry mumbled. "Never mind…doesn't matter."

"Humph!" Hermione snorted. But she did notice the way Harry never took his eyes from the Slytherin table and barely heard anything that was said to him for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Harry didn't get a chance to see the new girl for the whole first week of term. He found out her name was Raven and she was in his year from one of the sixth year Hufflepuffs who had Herbology with the Slytherins. He didn't know why he was so anxious to see her again. It was weird. He just couldn't get over the feeling. He was irresistably drawn to her. 

Friday afternoon came, with its usual torture of double Potions. With the Slytherins. In Snape's dungeon. But this year, Harry had a distraction other than Malfoy.

The Slytherins all trooped in just before class started. There seemed to be tension among them. Pansy Parkinson was missing from her usual spot hanging from Draco's arm. Draco was sitting in front of Raven. He twisted round in his seat to talk to her. Pansy sat a few rows back glaring at the two of them. Her voice, sharp with jealousy, floated by Harry's ear.

"I mean, he was making fun of her as much as the rest of us were. It was only when her robes came off that he changed his mind. Men! They get one look at a killer pair of boobs and their drooling idiots."

Hermione frowned as Harry and Ron turned to check her out.

She was indeed very pretty, but didn't seem to care about it. She wore her hair down. It flowed down her back like a curtain of pure midnight. She wasn't tall and she was quite curvy. Her robes gaped open at the neck to expose the source of Pansy's jealousy. She was pale-skinned, giving her appearance a delicate otherworldly aspect that made other people wary of her. But it was her huge expressive eyes that were her most unusual feature and which drew the most attention, as we shall soon see.

The class quietened as Snape came stalking into the dungeon. As always he commanded respect from his students.

He began taking the role call and when he got to Raven, he called out "Hazel Jade - "

"It's Raven."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Raven…sir." She added as an afterthought.

"I see. Well, Hazel, as you are new here I shall let this one rudeness slide…"

"Maybe you will but I won't."

Harry suppressed a grin.

"-"

"I just told you that's not my name and you insist on calling me it. Just so you know, I'll never answer to that."

Snape stood there in disbelief. His dark hair and pale skin seemed a weak reflection of the young girls beauty. It was funny how similar they looked when they were angry.

He looked back down at the list and continued taking the attendance in a clipped voice.

_Score one for the new girl_, thought Harry as the class got under way. _I'm impressed._

* * *

The next incident was the one from which Harry would never look back. One week into his sixth year at Hogwarts. It was about to become the most remarkable day of his life. 

It happened after Potions that night. The students were making their way back up to their respective common rooms and Harry had forgotten his book in the dungeons. He told Ron and Hermione to go on back up without him.

Other students were still coming up behind them. At the beginning of the passageway that led to Snape's dungeon, Harry heard the unmistakable malicious tones of Pansy Parkinson.

"Freak!"

This single word, followed by a cold laugh, bounced off the walls and echoed nastily around him. Harry froze. Pansy and some other Slytherins had grouped themselves around Raven in the hallway. Raven stood with her back to the wall, her books hugged to her chest.

"What do you want Pansy?"

"Why should I want anything? Can't a girl simply make small talk with her housemate anymore?" The barbed question hung in the air like an unexploded bomb.

Raven narrowed her eyes, but said nothing which seemed to irritate Pansy still further.

"Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you," Pansy continued sweetly, "Do those eyes of yours hurt? Do they make you cry? It must be so hard for you, what with everyone knowing you're a freak of nature and all…" she trailed off biting her lip in fake sympathy.

Raven's eyes then did the most extraordinary thing. They flared bright red with anger. "Would you like to see what they can do?" Her voice was low and dangerous.

Pansy laughed. "Now, now. No need to get threatening. I was just playing. Ta ta darling." She prowled away, her posse jostling for the prestigious position of second place at her back.

Harry hurried down to the girl. She was leaning back against the wall, a hard look on her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"Oh..ok..um..if you're sure…I like your eyes by the way. I think its cool."

"Thanks." She half-smiled, bewildered by the instant attraction she felt towards this boy. "I'm Raven,"

"I know who you are. My name's Harry."

"I know who you are."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh…I've forgotten." He felt so stupid.

She smiled and his heart stopped. It transformed her completely to a soft, lovely vision of beauty. So different from the defensive expression she usually wore to keep people away.

"Well thanks for checking on me. That stuck up cow is so irritating, but I can handle her. I've been looking after myself for long enough now. I know you have to. We're not so different."

"Where are you from?"

"Don't remember. I've gone from bad foster home to worse foster home for as long as I can remember. Dumbledore said that's why it took them so long to find me. I got lost in the Muggle records."

"You've spoken to Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. He was the one who told me about Hogwarts and my parents and stuff. I never knew who they were. He did."

"The same as me."

Raven looked closely at him. She seemed to be on the point of telling him something important. Just then Snape came out of the classroom behind them.

"What's this? 10 points from Gryffindor for loitering in the corridor, Potter. Raven, move along."

Raven had no choice. "Well, I've gotta get back, so…"

"Oh, yeah. I'll catch you around."

Harry smiled uncertainly and backed slowly away. He didn't want to go but he didn't want to look like a crazy stalker guy.

"Thanks Harry."

Raven reached out and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning away.

* * *

Snape watched as the new girl disappeared up the corridor. 

_There she goes_, he thought, _mydaughter. Dumbledore can't be right, he cannot be. There must be some mistake, and I intend to find it._

He turned and hurried up to Dumbledore's office. The matter was weighing on his mind as he walked. The implications of this being true were too awful to contemplate.

"Dumbledore?" He almost shouted as he came through the door to the headmasters office.

"What is it Severus? I presume you have been thinking over that rather delicate matter we were discussing last night?"

"Indeed I have. You are wrong, Albus. There is no way you can be right about this."

"I'm afraid the spell couldn't have been wrong. We used blood from both you and myself. The girl is your daughter and my grandchild. It took me years to find her and I will not turn her aside now. She's had a hard life Severus. You above all can understand that."

"But –"

"I will not argue the matter any further."

"But suppose what you say is true, there's another complication."

"What?"

"She and Potter have been forming some kind of bond. They seem to have feelings for each other."

"Only natural, given the circumstances."

"Look Albus, if James wasn't good enough for my sister there is no way his son is good enough for my daughter. Not to mention the fact that they are in fact cousins…"

"Hush, Severus. We have already agreed that they cannot know this. We cannot not to tell them that bit of information. Think how upsetting it would be. It's a delicate situation. The fate of the wizarding world rests on it."

"It'll be ten times as upsetting if we don't –"

"That's my final word, Severus. Keep an eye on them. Together, they have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. The grater good must be maintained."

* * *

A/N So! I have major plans for the next chapter! There is going to be all sorts of upset. Let me know what you think? 


	2. Chapter 2: When She Was Good

(A/N: It's taken me a little while to update, due to end of term chaos. You all know the score, real life can be a bitch at times. Please read and review so I can see what you think. I'm glad a couple of you at least reviewed the first chapter. As for THAT link left on the review board - if you don't like my story TOO BAD. Write something for yourselves. Problem solved!)

* * *

Chapter Two: When She Was Good

It was coming to the end of October. Raven had been at Hogwarts for a couple of months now, and she was starting to settle in. She didn't have a niche, exactly. It's not like she was as popular as, say, Pansy, at least not in the same way. People didn't know what to make of her. She was at once, stand-offish, clever and witty. She had no friends in Hufflepuff, they were too afraid of her. Ravenclaw girls were jealous of her looks and intelligence. Even some of the Slytherin's were warty of her, though Draco had not given up his pursuit for quite some time.

Raven mostly hung out with the Gryffindor's, when she didn't want to be alone. Harry and Ron found her good company, fun (when she got over her shyness) and somewhat clumsy, despite her obvious talents.

Hermione was more reserved. She thought Raven was too clever for her own good. In fact, Hermione was seriously in danger of becoming shrewish. She was arguing with Ron more than ever and if Harry ever tried to intervene, she snapped at him too. The only other person who agreed with Hermione was Ginny. Ron's little sister didn't like Raven one little bit. (A/N: However, this might have had more to do with Harry's obvious warmth towards the new girl than anything else!)

The weekly double Potions class had become Hermione's most dreaded ordeal. Every week things got worse. Last Friday there had been yetanother scene, involving Raven, in the dungeons.Snape had them making a potion designed to cause an object to become magnetic.

"This is so pointless," Ron whispered to Harry. "When are we ever going to need to know this stuff in the real world?"

"It's worse than algebra," Raven agreed, nodding her dark shaggy head.

"What's algebra?" Ron asked curiously.

"Math. You have to substitute letters for numbers and work out equations…" she trailed off at the blank expression on Ron's face. "Never mind, it's a pointless Muggle class. Not important in reality."

"Ah," Ron nodded wisely.

Hermione scowled. She didn't like this easy banter the boys had developed with the new girl.

Draco had been watching them from across the classroom. He grinned slyly at Hermione's obvious discomfort.

The class was noisier than was usual for a lessen with Snape. Magnetic objects kept flying about the room and attaching themselves to inappropriate places. Draco took advantage of the chaos and pretended to go to the store cupboard for more lace-fly wings. Gryffindor baiting was, after all, his favourite pastime, and here was a golden opportunity.

"Calm down there, Mudblood," he advised. "Just because Potty and the Weasel have found themselves a real witch for a sidekick, doesn't mean they love you any less."

Hermione pounded the pestle into her mortar as if it were Malfoy's face she was grinding.

Harry and Ron hadn't heard what was being said, as they were laughing uproariously at Raven's potion. It had gone spectacularly wrong. She had inadvertently made it in a metal cauldron. The thing had collapsed in on itself and all the metal instruments on Ravens desk were stuck fast to it.

"It's not funny, you two," she protested, half-laughing. "I can't get them… whoops!"

Her necklace had come within range of the magnetic field and she had now been added to the debris. Her neck was bent over the desk in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

Draco whistled softly.

"She's good-looking isn't she, especially from this angle. Looks like Ronnikins thinks so too."

The mortar broke beneath Hermione's pounding.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You don't know what you're talking about."

Draco merely raised an eyebrow and flashed her a knowing smirk.

"Oh contraire, Granger. If you only knew what I did…"

Still smiling in that infuriating way, he left without a backwards glance.

* * *

The tension building between The Trio came to a head when they had a spectacular fighton Halloween night. It was a Saturday.

It started, as usual, with Hermione blowing her fuse over homework. Harry and Ron hadn't finished the Potions essay that was due the following Monday. (A/N: In the boy's defensce, it was ridiculously hard – _Discuss, with specific examples, the dangers involved with the administration of wrong-fully brewed Veriterserum, and how to identify these mistakes, based on the symptoms presented)_

"It's ok, 'Mi. We're meeting Raven in the library tomorrow night, she said she'd help us. There, you see? You don't need to worry about it, we won't bother you. We know you don't like us copying." Ron was happy to tell her this, it might save Hermione from nagging them to death.

"I don't let you copy," Hermione said tersely, "because how will you ever learn anything? Trying to copy from Raven is no better than trying to copy from me!"

"We're not going to copy from her! She's just going to run through a few things with us, so we don't annoy you. You always sigh and tell us off."

"That's because you never manage your time properly. If you just stuck to the timetable I gave you, things like this would never happen -"

"Hermione, not everyone can work the way you do." Harry interjected. "Look, this way, we're all happy. You get some peace and we finish our essays in time."

"You don't need to…to consort with that…hussy!"

Hermiones face was set in a deep frown and red with anger. The three of them were in the Gryffindor common room, which had rapidly cleared of people once the confrontation had started. No one wanted to be in the way when Hermione got upset these days. It almost involved taking your life in your hands!

"Hermione!" Ron growled.

"That wasn't fair," Harry shook his head. "There's no need to call her names. She's really nice, if you'd just give her a chance."

"Well I won't. I don't like her. I think she's bad for you. If you stay friends with her, then, you're no friend of mine any longer."

Hermione stuck out her chin and glared at them, mutely demanding them to choose.

"Hermione, don't be ridiculous -"

"I mean it Ron."

Harry clenched his teeth together. He was hurt that Hermione was so unwilling to give Raven a chance. In the two months he had spent getting to know her, he couldn't imagine what life at Hogwarts had been like before she arrived. It seemed so long ago, so removed, as if it had been an alternate universe or he had been a different person then. It felt new and exciting, this connection they had. Merlin knew, he had little enough to look forward to at the moment.

"I can't, Hermione." Harry finally spoke. His voice was quiet and full of regret. "I can't not see her anymore. If you're going to force this, you won't like where we'll end up."

Hermione remained silent, her eyes full of tears and rage.

"Fine."

Hermione whipped out her wand, as Harry turned around.

"_Imperio!_"

His movements became sluggish, as if an invisible hand were slowing him down, pulling him back.

"Stop it, Hermione. You can't make stay with magic. It's your fault it has come to this."

He picked up his books and walked stiffly over to the door, without looking back.

Ron gave Hermione one last imploring look. Her stony expression didn't change.

"I can't believe you've done this." Ron tried to smile, but all he could manage was a half-sad, half-dis-believing grimace. He too, turned and left, this time unhindered.

* * *

The immediate aftermath of the fight was, for ever after, a complete blank to Hermione. She sat in a big squishy armchair in front of the fire for a while, in total shock. The Griffyndor common room filled up around her. People had realised the fight was over and come back downstairs. The Halloween feast was getting into full swing in the Great Hall and no one wanted to miss it. All around her, the chatter and clatter grew louder. Girls dashed up and down to their rooms, fixing those last minute, but crucial details, like make-up and hair.

"Come on, Ginny, hurry up!" One fifth year girl called laughingly. "Who are you dressing up for this time?"

Ginny opted for the nonchalant tactic. "Who says it there has to be someone?"

The girl just looked at her with a don't-give-me-that look on her face.

Ginny sighed. "Ok, maybe there might be someone. And he won't look at me twice unless I look gorgeous, so push off. I just need one last touch up."

"You need a hell of a lot more than that, sweetie. We're off. You'll be here all night if perfection is what you're aiming for."

Ginny poked out her tongue at their retreating backs.

Hermione paid them no attention. The last thing she felt like doing was joining her housemates and pretending to be happy, when she was so far from it. She also didn't think she could stomach being in the same room as Raven without hexing the witch into the next millennium. So she stayed where she was, staring into the flames as intently as Lavender and Parvati did in Divination class.

The fire popped and crackled, sending a small hiss of sparks out into the room. Hermione jumped at the sound. One spark had landed on her hand and it burned her. At least it roused her from her stupor. Rubbing away the pain, she stood up and turned towards the dormitory's. There would be no one left in there by now.

A cold draft whistled down the stairwell, raising goose bumps on her skin. She passed the fifth year girl's doorway on her way up. From the room beyond came the sound of a heavy thump. Hermione froze. She had been sure everyone would be gone.

A dim voice reached her ears. It was shrill and panicky.

"Go away! I mean it. Leave now or -" 

Another thump cut off whatever the girl had been saying. Hermione quickly reached for the handle. The door creaked slightly as she opened it. Half a dozen torches flared into life on the surrounding walls, illuminating the bedchamber. Everything appeared to be as it should be.

Then she heard the harsh sound of dry, terrified sobs. They were coming from Ginny's bed. Hermione knew which bed belonged to Ginny, as the two of them were pretty much sisters and they spent a lot of time hanging out together. She crossed the room in a couple of strides and pulled back the curtain of Ginny's bed.

Ginny let out a piercing shriek.

"Hermione! You scared me." She put a shaking hand to her heaving chest and tried to relax the tension in her seized up muscles.

"What's wrong? Who were you talking to just now?"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears once again.

"You won't believe me. I don't believe it myself…"

"Of course I will!" Hermione exclaimed. She sat down on the bed next to Ginny and put an arm around the other girl's shoulders. "You can tell me anything, you know I'll help you if I can."

"It started when the new girl… Raven, arrived." Ginny hesitated.

"Go on."

"Well, at first I thought I was imagining things. She didn't seem to have a cage or anything for it, so I though the rat couldn't possibly be hers. But I kept seeing it, this mangy white art…"

"Here? In Gryffindor Tower?"

"No! Never here. Until today. I… I… Oh Merlin, I can't tell you…"

"Ginny!" Hermione turned sharply and clutched the red heads shoulders. "What exactly are you truing to say?"

"It… it… Oh, Hermione! It's missing a toe. I wasn't sure before, but it was here tonight. In my dormitory. By my bed!" Ginny's voice rose hysterically. "I saw it clearly."

"Wormtail? Here?" Hermione was incredulous. "How would he have gotten into the castle undetected?"

"I don't know. He did before. I think you scared him away. For now."

Hermione looked at her in horror. Voldemort's servant had found his way into the castle once again. She should have guessed Raven had something to do with it. The girl was a Slytherin after all. Hermione cursed herself for not trusting her intuition.

"Ginny, will you be alright? I've got to go and find Harry, before it's too late."

Ginny gave her a watery smile and nodded.

"Yes, go. I'll be fine now. I'll follow you down as soon as I've splashed some cold water on my face."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hands and ran out of the room, all her thoughts concentrated on this shocking turn of events.

* * *

Ginny stared at the door with narrowed eyes. As soon as Hermione had left, her tears had quickly dried up and the corners of her mouth had slowly twisted up into a wicked grin. It was done.

Hermione hardly needed any encouragement in fuelling her jealousy. For all her book learning, she wasn't very smart when it came to sorting out her own emotions. Now the seed of doubt that had been growing in her mind, this unexpected rivalry with the new girl, would make everything so much easier. Ginny hadn't even needed to prove any of her story to the usually-meticulous Hermione.

Ginny flung herself from the bed and stalked out of the room. She had to go and see Draco. The time had come for things to get moving and she'd be damned if she was going to let this opportunity pass them by.

**TBC...**

* * *

(A/N: I didn't get as far as I thought I would in this chapter. Lucius hasn't even made an appearnace yet! To those of you who have been waiting for him, sit tight, he's on his way in Chapter 3. As always, R+R-ing is much appreciated. I should be quicker updating this time around too.) 


End file.
